Imaginary Love
by Araceli Love
Summary: My name is Blaine Anderson and I have fallen in love with someone I met in my dreams... My name is Kurt Hummel and all I want to do it wake up...


**Imaginary Love**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

**A/N: I haven't written in years, so excuse my mistakes **

Chapter 1

I see… I'm here again. Taking a quick look around, I find the landscape is sparse with only a blacken sky an endless water that reach to my ankles. So dark that I feel I might as well be blind. Usually there are golden waterfalls and lush grass that randomly changes color depending on his mood, but I guess it's just me right now. I decide to sit down, lying back into the water while I'm at it. My clothes quickly become saturated clinging to my body, not really bothering me. I always liked it here. It makes me feel warmed and comforted. I'm glad to be back.

I feel a familiar touch in the back of my mind. The new presence brings me out of my stupor long enough to notice that I was no longer lying in water, but gently resting on lush grass, kissed with the color of early spring. I chuckle, closing my eyes again waiting for his voice. He was always better at manipulating this place than I.

"Well… Hello, lazy one." He said with a smile in his voice.

"I prefer relaxed with pensive tendencies." I reply

"I'm sure you do." His voice was closer now. Are you going to open your eyes, Blaine?"

"Why should I? I already know who it is." I say mockingly. This is a game we play. I love to hear his voice. Any chance I get I take. If that means I have to antagonize him… well so be it. Cracking one eye open, I hope to see one of his famous pouts. Shouldn't take too long until I'm rewarded.

"Blaine" Kurt whines, bringing his arms across his body, tilting his head to the side followed lastly by a pout that settles across his face.

Ah…. I think, there it is. He always does the cutest things and like every other time it makes my heat skip a beat or two.

Yes, I admit it. I Blaine Anderson am in love with my imaginary best friend. Why imaginary you ask... Well that's because some part of me believes, this couldn't possibly be real. How could I? Who's ever heard of a best friend they can only see in their dreams. No one, that's who, yet we've shared so much time together here since childhood. If in fact that this is all a lie, just a delusion of a lonely boy. Then I never want this reality to be questioned, and stay here forever always with him.

While I was lost in my thoughts, Kurt seems to realize his antics weren't getting the desired response. His eyes started to take on a mischievous glint. "How can you possibly know it's me, I could be an impostor. Maybe I was sent here to trick you and… and do all sorts of bad things."

Finally I focus all my attention on his eyes. Eyes so impossibly blue. They are the only feature in clear detail. I could happily get lost in them. I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape from my lips responding to what Kurt had said. "Bad things", I mumble. Like he even knew what was considered bad. I sit up and just look at him.

"I would know the difference, Sei Sei." Sei was the nickname I gave him when I was 7 years old. I had an odd fascination with the color of his eyes, but at that age I couldn't pronounce sea correctly, so it came out more like Sei. Kurt also has a nickname for me but he doesn't use as much.

Sulking Kurt proceeds to sit down next to me. "I missed you Blaine, I haven't seen you in days."

Kurt never liked it when we were apart; we met every night in this place since I have been in kindergarten. Though I can't say what this place is exactly. Maybe it can be thought of as a place where dreams are born. I wouldn't call it a dream though, it too real. Plus dreams are defined as a solitary event, but that never been the case for me. I thought about asking someone to help me figure out what this is, but to be perfectly honest I don't want to share Kurt with anyone.

Confused? I would be too if I had to explain this to myself. See most of the time I have dreams with one other person besides myself. His name is Kurt; well at least I think he's a him. Kurt can always be short for something. I can't really tell here, Kurt and I appear sort of distorted. The only feature that stands out is our eyes. Kurt always says I have the nicest eyes, which are like those of fairytale princes. I laugh every time he says that and reply 'Does that make you my damsel in distress than.'

You would think that I would mind not being able to really see Kurt, but I don't think about it really. He has been here from the beginning. So I don't need to see him to know what he looks like. We both grew up knowing each other in this place, no one know that I have a childhood friend, a best friend _(although he might be imaginary)_ closer to me than my family or any friends that I have made in the outside world. He is special to me. We know each other inner most selves that we could never share with another person.

Kurt and I have a bond I think and even though we never talk about are families or other stuff that happens in the world outside of this place, it doesn't matter. If one day I discover that he is real and not some figment of my imagination, I would track him down an never let him go, but part of me is afraid what if this is just an illusion. That if I ask, Kurt might disappear forever. So I am content in being here with him as things are, I will follow the rules I have set for myself and he will stay with me forever.

"Blaine, Are you okay?" Kurt asks worried.

I sigh blowing absently at the few curly locks that have fallen in my face. "Been having a few rough days recently. I haven't been getting enough sleep. I guess I haven't had enough energy to make it here."

"Oh I see", Kurt says letting his body fall back onto he grass, pulling me back with him. A sudden breeze picks up, blowing flower petals here and there. I sigh contently smelling the new flowers that were popping up around us. "Nice touch." I say.

I don't even look at him when I reach for his hand. I intertwine my fingers through his. He squeezes gently in response. I look at him meeting his beautiful blue eyes. He smiles and says, Sweet Dreams Blaine." As soon as the words leave his lips I am immediately swept into complete darkness and I sleep deeply for the first time in days, while feeling as if I was being embraced in warmth.

I look over to the empty spot where Blaine once laid and sigh. I missed him already, but he needed his sleep. I get up and decide to wander around this world I created. I can shape it to look like anything I imagine, I can create people to interact with, but they wouldn't be real not like Blaine. Playing around in this place, creating adventures for myself, use to amuse me, but the older I become the lonelier I am. Blaine is the only one that I can bring here; I tried so many times with others only to fail. As special as Blaine is to me, I can only see him a few hours a night before I have to put him into real sleep.

I sigh softly to myself kicking a rock that I placed there so I could have something to kick. While being a god of this world is incredibly amusing, I would like to venture out into that other world… the real world. I can be patient, because soon that will be my world. My grasp on this place is lessening I can feel it, soon I will awake. That thought alone brings a smile to my face.

I decide to visit my dad, well technically my dad's dream. That's the only way I can interact with him. I do tweak the dreams a bit so my placement in them won't come as surprise. My dad been through a lot and I don't want him to go crazy, and convince himself that I'm only alive in his dreams or some weird thing like that.

As I enter the dream I see that he is sitting on the couch watching some type of sport, I must have made some type of noise because he turns and sees me. He waves inviting me over. "Hi Kurt, do you want watch this game with me."

"Sure dad I would love to", I say with a smiling slightly and go cuddle up next to him.

He puts his arms around me and says, "When you wake I'm going to take you to a real game."

A small part of me likes to think he knows I don't belong with this dream and I'm alive and ok. I smile up at him and say, "Sure dad I would love too and maybe to one of those Broadway plays you told me mom loved too."

He just chuckles, "Of course buddy anything you want." He squeezes me tightly as if afraid I might disappear. We sit there silently for the longest time watching his dream game. All of a sudden the dream shifts, I look down at myself to find that I look like a five year old. My dad often do this when I visit he takes us to a time before I was asleep. I giggle to myself I remember this.

Mom had to go visit her sister; she had left for the weekend. Dad was so worried this is the first time he had to watch me for more than a few hours by himself. I looked down at myself I was dressed in my best clothes, I was setting the table me and my dad was going to have a gentleman's tea party. I set out the plates, cups, utensils and a pitcher of ice tea. I was just placing the ice tea on the table when my dad came into view. He was wearing a tux _(must have been from his wedding)_ and a top hat.

"You look very dashing father." I said mimicking a British TV show. It sounded funny coming from my high child's voice.

Replying in a semi British accent he said, "So do you son."

Glancing to the plate of cookies in his hand I say, "I see that you have brought dessert, how very kind of you."

"Yes, for you see we cannot have a proper tea party without cookies", he replies still using the upper class British accent.

I start to giggle; covering my mouth with my hand I try to control myself, but he just sounds so funny. I can see that my dad is trying to keep a straight face but is failing miserably. He starts to laugh out loud.

"I see once again we didn't make it to the end without laughing", he says smiling.

"That's ok, daddy let's go back to being ourselves, plus there's cookies waiting to be eaten." I say with a big smile, and that's what we did for the rest of his dream we sat there and had a tea party, we ate cookies, drank ice tea and joked with each until we was falling out are chairs laughing, we chatted about everything and nothing. I guess the old saying is true, time does fly by when you are having fun, because before I knew it was time for him to wake and once again I was all alone.

* * *

***So Should I continue?**


End file.
